Groups
Groups are at least 3 people formed together. You can add your group name here however you want to and the description of it too. Rules Max members for groups is 1000. Don’t edit the rules unless you are a moderator. Moderators consist of IdkTest and MacabreTomb Don't move your group up the list. Don't vandalize stuff. Don't give yourself a role in a group which you don't have. Don't edit groups without permission from group moderators. Add your group and group description to the bottom of the descriptions and list. BREAKING ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN A PUNISHMENT List of Groups This is the list of groups in the backrooms (add your group down here). * Federation of the Three Flags * The Backroom Boys * Backroom Explorers * The Originals * Mountain Man Coalition * Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia * Raven Shield * The Helping Hand * United Backrooms Delivery Service * Sanity Keepers * The Missing Fools * The Lambda Fortress Crusader * Ghost busters * 2º Local Infantry Assault * Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party * The Smiths * The Exploration and Rescue Coalition (ERC) * Entity Recycling Association (ERA) * AEA (Anti Entity Agency) * Radio Blackeye * Unidentified Explorers * Three Hammers * The Tourism Guide (TTG) * A Groups of Idiots (AGI) * Backrooms Pharmacy Agency (BPA) Federation of the Three Flags The Federation of the Three Flags (previously known as Camp Blastdoor or simply as The Blastdoor) is a group consisting of around 250 people located in Levels 0-2, with occasional scouting parties elsewhere. The Federation is headed by its founder, Archon u/Johannes_V, alongside a congress of 6 members. Camp Blastdoor was created after u/Johannes_V discovered a blast door and a pantry filled with food on Level 0, and has thus far been completely focused in restoring order and justice to the backrooms, acting as a police force and aiding groups in Levels 0-5. After winning the First Insurgency-Blastdoor War, the group changed its territory to annex Fort Blake, the Hub, and Camp Blastdoor, hence the term "Three Flags". The group is most famous for its extensive law books, factories, substancial military presence, ideals of order and justice, and its series of signals written in magic marker along the walls of Levels 0-2, which can help newbies find their way around the backrooms. As of the current moment, the group is remilitarizing in the possible event of a second war with the Resurgency of the Insurgents. However, trade and joining will remain open until stated otherwise. Their discord can be found here. Notable Members: * Johannes: Archon (Head of state). * Harry: Master of All Camps (Vice-head). * Kier: Head of R&D, congressman. * "u/destroyer_of_corn": Head Loresayer, congressman. * "Tekayo": Head of the Patrols, congressman. * Daniel "MrPancakes123": Head Merchant/General, congressman. * "RayanJ": Head of Medicine, congressman. The Backroom Boys The Backroom Boys is a tiny group that has consisted of a total of 7 people over the time of its existence. The group is headed by u/Bart0nius, with the group's members shifting around usually. The group was created on Level 4 and has since reached level 7, the furthest detailed level. Many members have left, disappeared, or have been killed. The current group consists of 2 members: u/Bart0nius, and a 16-year-old named Eli, who does not have Reddit. While the group was on Level 4, one member mysteriously vanished. By level 5, the group had fallen down to only 2 members, as an unnamed member suddenly killed another. The location of the killer is presently unknown, but is rumored to be on Level 5 or 4. As it stands, the group is non-hostile and has large quantities of supplies, but long periods of isolation in deeper levels have taken their toll on some members. While they are still peaceful, approach with some degree of caution upon encountering them. Backroom Explorers The Backroom Explorers are a group of people consisting 50 lost people, and collecting more. They set up their biggest base in Level 0, and the smallest in Level 3. They are currently exploring Level 2, getting near Level 3. They have also lately been exploring Level 4.5. They are a non-hostile group, helping lost people in the backrooms. Their group system is complex. If an entity is near, they have a safety protocol named "Code Red". If they encounter an Anethika, they go on immediate lock-down called "Code Black". Breaking rules will result in you being kicked out. The group was created by u/Lordmac29. The Originals There is one colony set up on Level 5 in the “lobby” of the hotel section. They call themselves, “The Originals” and were started by u/13CraftyFox and u/InhalesOxygen. They are comprised of around 250 people trapped in the backrooms from between 1300 and 1940. They are suspicious of anyone from later or earlier time periods so they usually keep to themselves. They are willing to trade goods with passerby’s but are reluctant to trade with other major colonies. The majority of people in this colony were trapped in the Backrooms after the 1906 San Francisco Earth Quake or the 1912 sinking of the Titanic. Notable members include Amelia Earhart, Dorothy Arnold, John Jacob Astor IV, and Capt. Edward Smith. The Mountain Man Coalition The Mountain Man Coalition is a loose group of hermits and frontiersmen who pass information to and from other factions and tribes, They are the spies of the backrooms, and for the right price, one can know quite a bit about any of the other groups. An estimated 50 people founded the Coalition, including u/konkinsdeciple. There is no central authority present. Current number of members is unknown. Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia The LIM is a group of soldiers who plan to Establish a libertarian government in the backrooms. Members of the LIM are instantly recognizable through their grey uniforms and armband with the picture of a coiled snake and the words, "Don't Tread on me" ''The LIM is still considered a terrorist organization to the New Backrooms Republic Remnants, and thus engagements between them are common. The LIM isn't inherently Violent, and will only shoot travelers if they pose a threat. However the are known to hoard supplies, and leaving the group once joined is notoriously difficult. The LIM has a long partnership with the Mountain Man Coalition, and frequently uses them as reconnaissance operators to gain information on the New Backrooms Republic and its plans. The Libertarian Insurrectionist Militia Is one of the larger contenders in the backrooms with about 50 fully armed soldiers. The LIM's main base of operations is estimated to be on level four, but it has yet to be confirmed. The founder of the LIM is u/konkinsdeciple, but he is no longer a member since being trapped in level -2. Raven Shield Raven Shield is a group of new backroom explorers comprised of seven unknown people, and the leader has decided to remain anonymous to avoid suspicion. The group's main goal is to study and document the backrooms from it's groups of people and entities that lie deep within the levels. With the knowledge, they plan to create a way to allow others to experience the psychological horror that each traveler has went through to honor their sacrifices and give light on how dangerous the backrooms are, without sacrificing more innocent lives. The Helping Hand The Helping Hand is dedicated to the extraction, relocation, medical help, along with other things that basically help others. The group was formed due to u/Bart0nius and his problem on L7, when he was attacked by The Thing on Level 7. Users u/Commander_Blastbolt, u/avolded, and u/randomuser9061 decided to help. Over time, they gained more members due to them asking for volunteers on the way to u/Bart0nius. They have now combined forces with the backroom boys in order to explore farther. United Backrooms Delivery Service The UBDS is a group of people who are known as Deliverers. There job is to, as the name suggests, deliver products to those trapped in the backrooms. Most Deliverers just travel on their own, but some may stick together, so as to be able to defend themselves better. UBDS products include almond water, Kenny's bioluminescent flower goo, and some of the other things that Kenny makes. Some Deliverers may find a gun, and will be more than willing to trade it, as well as any ammo that they may find. Deliverers take payment in the form of empty bottles, scraps of metal, or seeds of any kind. At the moment, there are a little over 70 members. u/ProbablyKenny is the founder. Sanity Keepers The Sanity Keepers consist of 11 people. Their base is on level 0. They help travelers by increasing their sanity and actively trade with others. They also have a secure WiFi connection with an old printer powered by a crank generator. The SK is able to access the latest memes and hand them out to travelers. Their supplies consists of: a lot of music devices, recreational tools (drawing, painting, a paddle ball, and an old Nintendo 3DS and a Wii), lots of almond water to dip your hands in, snacks, and books. They all are friends and try to spread kindness. The Sanity Keepers were founded by u/ILikePiezez. The Ghost busters The ghost busters are a group of 3 people dedicated to killing all hostile entities, the group has decided to do this after one of their friends snorted raw almond water, and tried to kill the thing on level 7. The group used to be called "The better backroom boys" however, after the incident with the thing on level 7 they decided to change their name The groups leader u/LARB05 did not want to disclose what weapons they had. But people have reported them running around with axes, random objects (such as lamp posts, makeshift maces, and pieces of metal.), and perhaps a gun. confirmed kills 10 losses 5 AEA (Anti Entity Agency) The AEA was a group consisting of around 120 people of unknown identity, they called themselves the Anti Entity Agency and believed that they could destroy the creatures lurking within the backrooms forever, they dressed as business men and sold supplies such as: * Radios * Steel * Rare items from Level 11 and Level 9 The entire group fell apart somewhere during 1988, and was founded around 1950. The AEA's base was located on a rooftop of a building in level 11, with the entire building refurbished and lightly armored from intruders. It is unknown where the members went after the group randomly vanished but some people theorize that they were raided by another group. Since 2003 no other information except the leader has been found, the original founder of this mysterious group is an anonymous 4 chan user which has been missing for over 10 years. Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party The "'Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party'" ''(BSRP) were a group of 12 volunteer scavengers who searched for missing people in the backrooms, the group had been disbanded after an incident following the year 1999, the team used to communicate using an IRC, a message was received on one of their channels about a help request for a missing person in Level 3. The entire team was sent in to find the individual, yet nobody came back, their website was later taken down because the website hosting provider went out of business. The only remaining information about them was from the friends of only some of the members, and a phone that had been found lying on the ground in Level 1 belonging to the team's leader; however, it was severely damaged, the only file that could be recovered was a highly corrupted image of the team's icon, as seen above. No new information has been heard about them since 2013. The Smiths The Smiths are a group of 6 blacksmiths that entered the backrooms with their forges. There is currently one Enforcing Hunter who is Bread. Their lead smith is Alittlefriend. Their location is in the hub where they have set up shop near door 4. They are always thankful for extra help. They make weapons and Armour to anyone who needs it. Weapons can range from swords to clubs. All the Armour is plate or chain. They will make all these for other people, for a price that is. They will take their payment in 3 forms. * Metal * Entities body parts * Almond water Exploration and Rescue Coalition (ERC) The ERC is owned by u/CES_2005 and it's co-leader is u/Bricky5. Its other members are u/An0therShad0w, and u/BBnuthouse1 with a total of 4 members. ￼Their logo is unfinished but will look like La Unidad's logo from Ghost Recon: Wildlands. Formerly called the BEMG (Brazilian Exploration and Mercenary Group) but it's former leader u/Roterista was overthrown and the group renamed by u/CES_2005. "We have better ideals than being unethical mercenaries" said CES. Their co-leader CES_2005 is trading the app file for a Backrooms navigation app: https://www.reddit.com/r/backrooms/comments/c6bfxo/app_for_navigation/ Joining requires a ranged weapon, such as an airsoft gun, aluminum bow, crossbow, or a real gun (If you have a real gun it must be suppressed). Talk to u/Bricky5 or u/CES_2005 to join The Insurgency The Insurgency was a coalition of raiders from Fort Blake, the Hazel crew, and over 50 lesser bandit tribes. The leader of the Insurgency is a man known as Nathaniel. After a brutal war, the Insurgency was supposedly destroyed, but Nathaniel survived due to evacuation procedures and is loose within the backrooms. The Insurgency held the backrooms under brutal custody for a long while. They murdered innocents, neutral soldiers, and even children. And with no one to fight them anymore, it is unknown if the backrooms will ever be safe again unless K4 and NBR are reformed. Original Members: *Diesal: Army general (deceased) *Elliot: Army general, mayor of civilian forces (deceased) *Hazel: Radio DJ, Chief of War (deceased) *Flak: Radio DJ, propaganda minister, journalist (deceased) *Simmins: Chief of Peace, chef (deceased) *Damien: Diesel's teenage brother and active Insurgency Recruiter *Dr. Amelie Williams: The "Neutral" Insurgency Medic and Psychiatrist. Resurgence Members: * Jerome Parker: Radio and Intercom personality. He as become popular out of the Insurgency for his chill demeanor and 70s slang, but is really a drug fueled psychopath. * Billy: Chief of Intelligence Operations. * McCaliber: Chief Officer of Level 5 Operations. * Francesca Maria Jesus Juan Peso De La Crux (deceased): Insurgency spy and scout. * Penni Barbara Crenshaw: Jerome’s loyal secretary and personal therapist. * Dr. Gunter Pinter-Schloss: A German scientist experiment in on augmented Skinstealers. Entity Recycling Association (ERA) The ERA is an trade organization consisting of few known members(18) who is highly secretive and sells entity parts and goods crafted from entities. It was formed by Slyk and Terry formed on floor 2, along with Sky who didn't really help form and it and mostly just there to be in it and kill entities. Other people joined along the way and soon formed the start of the ERA and went to floor 4 to set up shop. Everyone who joined had a specific role, Drakken studied the entities biology and weaknesses, Robot could plan battle strategies around those weaknesses, Sky could effectively carry out the strategies, hunt, and kill the entities, Drakken could also use and recycle the parts of entities, Slyk could sell and market the parts, and Terry documented and scribes everything. There are other members who just help one of the original members mentioned before in their task, such as Lloyd helping Sky hunt the entities. All of the techniques that they use to carry out this pipeline they refuse to divulge. They wanted some vestiges of their own life and choose a medium of exchange, which they decided to be hound teeth, or teeth of another entity, the stronger the entity, the higher value teeth. If you have no access to teeth, you may barter with other items.They sell a lot of tools and items either made from stuff in the backrooms or the creatures that live there. They have many items and what entities they have killed are unknown, but the kill count is estimated to be at least 17 from Sky alone, as he is the only one who tells. That does not mean they can't sell normal tools or food, and other items that were not crafted. They also employed a democratic system of leaders to feel closer to home and their humanity, Drakken is the current leader. They also support others through a basic inn service that is just a closed of, guarded room but it beats the open ground. Their discord can be found here! Original Members: * Slyk(u/slykk1): Master trader * Terry(u/gagartas): Lore Master * Drakken(u/X-Drakken): Voted leader and Monster Documenter * Robot(u/MDG_YT): Lead Strategist * Sky(Known to be a user, not known the name of the user): The Collector Other Members: * Lloyd(u/Actual_Cancerrr): A Supplementary Collector Radio Blackeye Radio Blackeye is a HAM radio station that broadcasts news and entertainment throughout the Backrooms. Where their signals can be pulled up depends on what level(s) their members are in at the time, as well as proximity. The group appears to be made up of people from the near future, suggesting that time in the Backrooms is nonlinear. They also have a Youtube channel, although this does not yet seem to have videos from the Backrooms, implying that the same people exist at once within and without the Backrooms. Link to the Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrKYZedtBxCSeGrpKK3gBPg Members (known): * Joshua "Glitchface" Atchison * Ronnie "the Viking" Norumbega * Mikael "Ae-Frame" Beals * Carleigh "Itchy" Farris Suspected members Lucas Greensleeves (Based on information given by Lucas, previously thought to be a loner, it appears he may know and possibly work with the radio personnel.) Three Hammers The Three Hammers (named after the dragonforce song of the same name) is a group of 20-ish people that reside in Level 4. founded by Therealmaplesyrup,the group has a base of operations notable by their unique insignia spray painted onto the entrances of said base. They are open to trades and new members. they know how to make Almond Cream grenades where you pull the pin and throw it to make it explode. New Backrooms Republic (Remnants) Remains of the NBR are scattered throughout the backrooms, although they are small. Unidentified Explorers The Unidentified Explorers is a group consisting of 4 heavily armed individuals which were last seen exploring level 0. No other information regarding the group has ever been uncovered, and their intentions remain unknown The Tourism Guild (T.T.G) The Tourism Guild is a group consist of about 390~420 people with a third (1/3) of them usually wearing Kevlar bullet proof vests, equipped with a pistol, sometimes a shotgun, and either a machete or a knife. They are likely to no-clipped to the backrooms at a military base because of there uniforms, resources, and light ammunition. The Military Base is likely to have no-clipped with them because its impossible for them to carry all the stuff they brought, it is unknown where the military base is right now. They focus on recruiting new members that are skilled, search and rescue on certain levels, and trading. They are open to trade for clothes (not their military uniform though,) equipments, food and drinks, ammunitions and weaponary. Their main base is at level 0 and they have quite a sum of sub-bases, usually very small. One of the bigger one is located in The Metro. They do monthly tours of Level 0, Level 1, level 2, The Metro, level 11 and various theme-park levels, hence the name. A Groups of Idiots (A.G.I) "We are just a couple of dumb asses having fun and trying to get out of this awful, horrible, and yet interesting place." - Zackire "New" Joy Groups Description: A Groups of Idiots (Or AGI, for now on lets call them that.) is a group holding about 6 people and ONLY 6... From what they say. Their previous mission is to get out of the backrooms, But that was change due to their Co-Commander wanting to explore and know all secrets in the backrooms. They are counted as friendly but also careful with it's surrounding, They only trust people who EARN it.. Or when they outnumber. Open for trading and will accept anything that will help them for their journey: Including Gears, Weapons, Water and Food, Med-kits, Bombs, Utility, Weird looking Coins?, and Cocaine (Please note that one of our member try to change the information for himself, so if you see a cross word please ignore it...). They don't have a base, But they do rest on Colonies and Outposts or on safe spots around the levels. And speaking of levels you can normally find them every levels... Well "Every" that you only commonly well find them in level 0 to 5. Long story short... They a couple of Edgy, Stupid, Jackasses who want to explore and MAAYBE escape the backrooms. The people in this awful group: * "My ONLY death wish I don't want is to die here with these guys..." Zackire "New" Joy (Commander / Leader) 'Description: Zackire is a 18 year old male who control and command the group to dig deeper to the backrooms. He is a newbie to the backrooms but know everything to survival, Animals, (NOTE: I'm not sure the monster in this places has the same specs at any other animals but hey i'm just going to guess) And Trying to not fuck up... Even if hes new, He a quick leaner. * '"The more you know, The better you live." EdGy SoNiC fAn "Zero" (Co-Commander / Co-Leader) 'Description: "Zero" Age is unknown, Because he barley speak anyone to himself. He usually wears clothing to hides his identity. He a expert around the backrooms's Secret and shortcuts. He wrote everything down on his notebooks of everything he encounter and only keep it to himself and share the knowledge to his groups. I have a swor to steal swouls and kill my frieds to find my truh perpis on folling my lord evl god my sowrd is porwfuk and noone can destory DONT STEAL MY OCS. * '"My favorite things to do is to fucking go crazy and fuck hard!" Jackie "Chan" Sin 'Description: Jackie chan is the coolest and badass person ever, he the leader of the group and control EVERYTHING he kill 109 confimred kill and has the baddest bitches love doing some fucking drugs and go fucking crazy and is the best and only lord in the backrooms there it is (ps zero is a faggot lol) (PLEASE IGNORE THIS. I know the group description is a disgusting awful mess, So I do NOT want to make... This even more of a mess - "Zero") '''REAL DESCRIPTION: '''Jackie "Chan" Sin is a 16 year old male who has a addiction to drugs (Most commonly to cocaina). He usaully has alot of personality rangeing to calm to crazy. Usually listening to music make him calm and relaxed and strangly relaxed others with it's music. He once say "My music is like magic, once you listen to it... You feel like you in a other dimison." this means he not actully useless. Always wears music disc glasses?, knows how to make medicine, and knows how to heals or do surgery. (NOTE: Our only person who know medicine is a god damn psychopath?!). * '"Il modo di vivere è di essere sempre l'unico ad avere un'intelligenza superiore, Like I always like to say." Rosa "Angelo" Peccatrice 'Description: Rosa "Angelo" Peccatrice is a 20 year old italian female who has an amazing IQ. She is the technician of the group and the brain to contact other people (And the only person with different social media account....). She is also the person to make: Almond Cream Grenades, Makeshift Armor, And traps and rarly turrets and makeshift gears. She can also make raiods to contact or listen to broadcast. * '"Sometimes whenever I get bored... I just make some random shit and eat cheese." Stickin "Tuff" Vinguard '''Description: Stickin "Tuff" Vinguard is a 22 year old male who is a expert on Weaponry, Gears, And Rarly Guns. He huge and tough looking but is actully just a guy who really bored all the time. He the "Weapon maker" of the group. And that is all of the group in the AGI.. So long story short: 5 idiots, 5 ability, 1 and a half mission. Backrooms Pharmacy Agency (B.P.A.) This group was formed after a group of explorers decided to make a pharmacy for healthcare in the backrooms. This is a group of 7 People and their "Job" is to deliver medicines and other stuff to other people in the backrooms. their base is located somewhere in Level 4, and they can give you medicines if you sign up for an "Account", which costs around 15 US Dollars. If you order a medicine, they are given into pills. The origin of the pills are unknown, but these pills do have positive effects in the body, which you need if you want to venture out to the levels above. One of the pills are known to keep your sanity, which you need in levels 5 and 6. Also one of the pills can give you skill knowledge of fighting, which you can fight any entities that may attack you. There are many lesser known pills with positive effects, but the BPA's mission is to give resources into making backrooms exploring much safer, and increases the chances of survival in the backrooms, and they are really good at doing their mission. '''Former Groups These groups have been deleted for reasons that may or may not be known. They are considered part of history and will thus be put on this page for their contribution to this community. The groups information will be the information it last had before it was deleted/moved here. K4 K4 is a backrooms operation team consisting of about 100 people currently, if you need extraction, they got you. They also help out many colonies survive and persist in the harshest conditions. The operative base is at an unknown level. They also assassinate people and take down groups if needed. Their uniforms are in all black and you can tell it's them if they have glowing blue watch. The founder is u/IdkTest. The group was removed for unknown reasons after u/IdkTest was banned from the Discord. New Backrooms Republic The New Backrooms Republic is a group consisting of around 1,000 people, they have a base set on levels 0-5 and are associated with K4 due to both of them being owned by the same person. Even though K4 and the NBR are owned by the same people they often have skirmishes between each other because of members looking for any reason to fight. Their uniforms are in all brown and you can tell it is them if they are wearing the patch on their uniform. The founder is u/IdkTest. The group was removed for unknown reasons after u/IdkTest was banned from the Discord. Meme Groups These groups are just for fun and made based on random things. SAS Bravo Team Information here: https://callofduty.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Call_of_Duty_4:_Modern_Warfare_Transcripts Trivia * K4 was the first group for the backrooms * K4 wasn’t made for the backrooms but adapted to it * One of the founders of The Backroom Boys, u/Bart0nius, is a mod in the subreddit. * The Originals began as a thought question about whether the backrooms had existed for all of humanity. * The Ghost Busters like turtles. Don't hurt turtles. * The leader of BSRP is unknown, as nobody from the team is still alive to give out more information about the team. Special Thanks u/IdkTest for creating the page All the mods of the subreddit for being amazing community supporters! Everyone who edited this page for grammar and up-to-date information! Notes Glad to see NBR and K4 are still known, thought the would’ve died by now. But hey you guys are still going strong, and even though I got my Reddit account banned and I am probably still banned from the Discord I’ll let you know I will stick with this page. A lot has happened in the time I left, and I hope and can fix the problems that have risen during that time. - IdkTestCategory:List of Groups Category:Groups Category:Teams